Often, a driver's view of intersecting roads ahead of the driver's motorized land vehicle may be partially or completely obstructed by various objects, such as other motorized land vehicles, particularly large motorized land vehicles, such as trucks and buses, by vegetation, such as trees and shrubs, walls, fences and/or buildings. Hence the driver may have no clue that another motorized land vehicle may suddenly emerge from the intersecting road, potentially creating a collision.
In addition, there are many driving distractions including for example, cell phones and passengers, which makes the driver more likely to not notice partially obstructed roads.
Accordingly, a system method is needed that detects objects obstructing a driver's view of roads thereby providing an additional level of safety for driving motorized land vehicles and autonomously driven motorized land vehicles.